Windblight Ganon
Summary Windblight Ganon is one of the four phantoms Calamity Ganon had created during the Great Calamity a century prior to the events of Breath of the Wild. Windblight Ganon was responsible for the death of Revali and kept his soul imprisoned in the Divine Beast Vah Medoh which it had also taken control of. When Link awoke from his stasis he eventually made his way into Vah Medoh in the skies of the Tabantha Frontier region and destroyed the phantom, freeing Revalis spirit who took back control of the Divine Beast. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Windblight Ganon, Scourge of Vah Medoh Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Genderless Age: 100 years old Classification: Demon, Phantom, Creation/Extension of Calamity Ganon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Its body is composed of malice and Shiekah tech), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Is highly skilled with its arm cannon), Large Size (Type 0) Magic, Air Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Intangibility (Elemental, can turn itself into energy), Teleportation, Absorption and Fusionism (Absorbed and fused with Shiekah weapons), Power Mimicry (Copied the wind based abilities of Vah Medoh), Poison Manipulation (A large chunk of its body is composed of Malice, a poisonous substance that harms those who touch it), Soul Manipulation (Kept Revalis spirit trapped within Vah Medoh), and Technology Manipulation (Can summon and control miniature drones that it spawns from its back, took complete control of Vah Medoh). Resistance to Low Temperatures (Unaffected by the air in the sky which is cold enough to physically harm most people) and Existence Erasure (Is only harmed by Ancient Arrows as opposed to being erased) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought with Link) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Swifter then many early game bosses, kept up with Link) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Immensely stronger than monsters like Gohma) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take many attacks from Link and is able to tank it's own reflected attacks) Stamina: Very high, fought a prolonged battle with Link and sustained many severe injuries without showing signs of tiring. Range: Extended melee range (Is several times larger than the average person), at least hundreds of kilometers with magic and energy blasts. Standard Equipment: *'Arm Cannon:' Its right arm is a massive arm cannon it had absorbed from Shiekah tech, capable of firing power blasts of energy. *'Miniature Drones:' It has several small drones it can spawn from its back that it can control, they can fire small energy blasts and also ricochet said blasts between each other to make them faster and harder to dodge. Intelligence: Above Average, displayed skill in combat against Link and utilises its range to the fullest, opting to stay as far away from its opponent as possible. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to weapons made with Shiekah technology, weak to holy based weapons and attacks, and it will be stunned for several seconds if it receives direct attacks to its eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:20190704_191044.gif|Windblight Ganon creating a tornado. File:20190704_192625.gif|Windblight Ganon firing energy blasts. File:20190704_191705.gif|Windblight Ganon spawning its drones to aid it in combat. File:20190704_193703.gif|Windblight Ganon ricocheting its energy blasts off its drones. *'Tornados:' Windblight Ganon will conjure up tornadoes near its opponents. *'Energy Beams:' Windblight Ganon will lock onto it's opponent before firing several small energy beams at them. *'Ricochet Shot:' Windblight Ganon will shot several energy blasts between its drones, ricocheting them between to build up the blasts speed before redirecting the blasts in towards the opponent haphazardly making it hard to predict and dodge the shots. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6